1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle, particularly to a bottle useful for medical appliances such as eyewash bottles, and to a container adapted to hold such bottles.
2. Prior Art
Previous designs of eyewash dispensers for emergency or first aid use generally comprise squeezable wash bottles which are located in an easily-accessible container or eyewash station. The eyewash bottles are filled with sterile saline or other sterile liquid suitable for irrigating the eye(s) of a patient during treatment. The eyewash bottle is designed for single use only and generally bears instructions to discard any used or opened bottles, including any excess liquid contained therein. However, despite such warnings, it is frequent practice for open and partially used eyewash bottles to be replaced in the container. The remaining contents of an opened eyewash bottle are of course no longer sterile and can become infected, thereby constituting a medical hazard for subsequent users.